For The Love Of
by TwinzGirl
Summary: The Twins convince their best friend to go out with Marcus Flint in order to help the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She agrees, but does the deception turn into something more meaningful? MarcusOC IN PROGRESS Rewriting it all.


Author's Note: AMG HI I'm Back! Okay, so I know I was supposed to rewrite this YEARS ago, but life got crazy, and I stopped writing (which is a good thing) And now I'm kinda back into it. I found this again, and didn't have anything else to read, so I reread it, absolutely HATED it, and decided I finally needed to get my butt in gear and redo it. SO THIS IS MY NEW CHAPTER ONE! I'm happy to say, my writing has improved since I wrote the last one. I'm sorry to anyone who really enjoyed the original for deleting it, but I was cringing every time I looked at it. _

So here it is. I might be kind of slow to update, but I PROMISE I AM Working on it. Again, Marcus & Oliver are only a year ahead of the twins, and I've probably not stuck to canon, so I apologize. Hopefully everyone will like this MORE than the original. Thanks to everyone who rereads this! I love you all 333

Disclaimer: Everything and everyone you recognize belongs to JK Rowling, everyone else, is mine.

It was that time again, wasn't it? Time to head back to Hogwarts. Krista honestly couldn't wait. Sixth year was going to be amazing. She got up early, double and triple checked to make sure she had everything she could possibly need, and then got ready. By the time her parents woke up, she was ready to leave. Somehow her parents still managed to get there later than she'd have liked, and they still blamed it on her. Lovely.

"Krista! Over here!" She heard from behind her as she was saying goodbye to her parents. One last hug, and she spun around quickly to see her best friends waving her over towards them. Hugging Katie, Alicia, & Angelina quickly, she looked around for the boys. "They're putting everything on the train." Alicia answered, despite her not asking.

"C'mon, we've promised to find a good compartment." Angelina announced, grabbing Katie's arm, and dragging her onto the train, as Krista and Alicia followed. They walked along the corridor slowly, each looking into compartment after compartment for an empty one. Krista was last in line, and there was a bit of a holdup in the line for a compartment, so the four friends were stuck a moment. Sighing, Krista looked into the compartment nearest her.

Bloody hell, it was Flint. Marcus Flint. Slytherin 7th year, Quid Captain, and resident shady bloke of Hogwarts. He smirked at her and winked and Krista shoved into her friends, not actually caring any longer than no one had room to move. She needed to get away from him before he got the first idea of his life, and tried talking to her.

"Ouch! Kris! What're you doing?" Alicia asked as Krista shoved her forward into Katie.

"We have to go _now_." She replied simply, and continued pushing. Whether from her pushing, or just luck, the line unclogged and the four Gryffindors were able to get by. Krista ignored the noise of a compartment door sliding open behind her, and pushed Alicia faster. They finally snagged an empty compartment, and sat down, waiting for the twins to show up.

"What was that about, back there?" Katie asked, looking at her friend curiously. It wasn't like Krista to be rude, and they wanted to know what was with with the shoving thing.

"Sorry about that." She answered sheepishly. "It was Flint."

"What was Flint?" Fred asked as he opened the door, and took a seat next to Angelina & Katie, and George sat down next to Krista, who was sat next to Alicia.

"He's bugging you already? Git doesn't spare a second, does he?" George asked, throwing his arm around her shoulder. Krista shrugged at him. Flint didn't really bug her. He'd never actually talked to her. It was just . . . He was a weird dude. So she avoided him.

"It doesn't matter. Can you believe it? We're sixth years!" She was pretty excited about sixth year, to be honest. No OWLs or NEWTs and they only had one more year left. What wasn't to love about sixth year?

The train ride passed too quickly, and before she knew it, the lot of them were sat at the Gryffindor Table in the Great Hall, watching as ickle after ickle was sorted into one of the four houses. She was sure to cheer especially loudly whenever someone was sorted into Gryffindor. House Pride, and whatnot.

Sat across from them was Oliver Wood, and he and the twins didn't waste any time getting down to quid talk. Normally Krista loved all things quid related, but wasn't it a little too soon? Honestly, not all the first years had even been sorted yet, and they were talking strategy's and tryouts. It was madness.

She ignored them most of the meal before she noticed Angelina, Alicia, and Katie were glancing nervously at Oliver and the boys every few minutes or so. "What's going on?" She asked, hoping they'd tell her rather than give her some rubbish about top secret quid crap. She'd heard that so many times over the years, it were a miracle she even still liked quid.

Krista knew there was no way she'd get any info out of her friends, so she turned to the boys. As soon as she looked in their direction, she was greeted by three nearly identical facial expressions. It was creepy enough with the twins being identical. She didn't need Oliver being all . . . Twin-esque as well.

"What?" She asked nervously, eying the lot of them. Something was up, that much was certain.

"We have an idea, Kris. We all think it's brilliant. You just need to say yes." Oliver tried to explain. The twins nodded in unison. Unfortunately for them, she wasn't the type to just agree. She needed a few facts first.

"What exactly, _IS_ the idea?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at the Gryffindor Quidditch captain.

They all looked at each other a bit shifty for a moment before Oliver finally spit it out. "Well the school knows Flint's got a thing for you, yeah? And the Slytherins are always playing dirty. We thought, maybe you'd do us a favor?"

The twins nodded again. It was really starting to irritate her.

"What kind of favor, Oliver? What is it exactly you want me to do?" She asked, and her friends all pressed in, trying to listen, as Oliver was whispering so the whole table didn't hear him, and they really wanted to know what was going down.

"You're intentionally making this difficult for me, aren't you?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. But before she could reply, he continued, "Just date him would you? Not like for real! Just . . . Distract him during quid for us?" He pleaded.

Krista had to blink a few times as she processed what he'd just asked her to do. . . . Date . . . Flint? But . . . Ew. "Are you mad? I'm not doing that! Not only is that one of the most horrible things you've ever suggested, as in cheating for quid! But you want ME to date FLINT? Are you out of your bloody mind?" She whispered all of this as harshly as possible, without raising her voice. It was right difficult, to say the least.

"Just . . . Think about it? It wouldn't be very long! Probably only through tryouts, the first match at the absolute latest! And it wouldn't be a real date or anything! Just hang out with him? Pretend to be interested in what he's saying? Only a few months. What'll it hurt?" He pressed, determined to convince her his idea would work.

"I think you've all lost it." Unfortunately for her, that wasn't actually an answer, and her friends took it as confirmation. She was a pushover like that. When the three boys grinned at each other, she desperately wanted to kill them all, but since that wasn't really an option, she settled for smacking George.

"Oi! What was that?" He asked, looking hurt, and Fred and Oliver grinned at her.

"For not taking my side." She pouted, and refused to look at him. He grinned as well, and circled his arm around her shoulders.

"Sorry love. But it's for quid."

"Brilliant. You're all willing to sacrifice me for the good of the team. Noted." Krista sighed. They had her. They knew it, and she knew it. Now what was she supposed to do?

She looked up and snuck a quick glance towards the Slytherin table. She spotted Flint quickly, chatting with someone. As if he could feel her staring at him, he turned and looked right at her. Rather than look away quickly and pretend it hadn't happened, her self-preservation instincts deserted her, and they locked gazes. He grinned at her, though it was more of a smirk than a grin, and winked slowly. She looked down quickly, and could feel herself blushing slightly. Merlin, was she a 3rd year or something? Looking back up, he was still staring at her, and his grin widened as something flashed through his eyes. Excitement? Triumph? Amusement? Evil? Krista wasn't sure what it was, but she forced herself to look away again. She refused to let herself look at him again the rest of the night, and hurried to the Commons as soon as the feast was over.

It was going to be a long year.

Read & Review? Cause you love me? Or something. 333


End file.
